Letters I will Never Send
by SuperHeroWriter
Summary: A certain heroine writes letters to a more famous superhero
1. July 14

"Wow. I've reached a new low even for me." I stared down at what I had written. How crazy am I? I mean it's not like I intended to send them and even if I did, how would I get them to him. Every time I write one I swear they get sappier and sappier. I mean look at this one.

July 14

Dear, Spider-Man

I love you so much it hurts to not have even met you. You're my hero you make me strive to be a better person in all that I do. I know it's crazy saying all this to a person I've never meant before But, I've read like almost every news story on you. I even read the garbage that is the Daily Bugle; you just can't win with that Jameson guy. I mostly read the Bugle for the photos they're the best photos of you. I have the best one cut out hanging on my wall. Oh, Wow you probably think I'm some weird stalker girl, I swear I'm not it's just your different like me and people look up to you; they don't hate just because your different. So maybe if I was more like you I'd be super famous and accepted like you. That got a lot deeper than I thought it was going to be. Anyways keep up the great work.

Your #1 Fan,

Kitty Pryde

Yeah I so need help. But, what if I did get to meet Spider-Man how cool would that be.


	2. July 29 AKA The Greatest Day of My Life

Wow. Today is the greatest day of my life if I died right now I be okay with that. On second thought maybe not but still today was amazing.

July 29

Dear Spider-Man,

Guess what? We finally met today okay not really but kind of. You were fighting this weird Electric bolt guy in Times Square and I was in the crowd watching your fight. You won like you always do but today you were especially brilliant I mean tricking sparky into melting those tires into a nonconductive trap, pure genius. So I guess it'd be more accurate if I said I saw you today and you'll never even know it unless you actually get this letter but that would mean that I actually got the courage to send it to you and you know let's ignore the fact that you have no address or any other way to receive it. So in short today may have been the best day of my life because I finally got to watch you in action.

Sincerely,

Your #1 fan Kitty Pryde


	3. October 2

October 2 5:00 Pm

Dear Spider-Man,

Today I'm having the best and worst day of my life. First Me and the younger X-Men had to wake up at 4:45 for a training session with Wolverine so he could "Whip us magnets into shape." Then at 8:00 O'clock I finally got breakfast but Bobby(Ice Man) froze my pancakes. I bet you don't have that problem do you? Anyways at 9:00 I had a 4-hour seminar with the always rousing professor McCoy. That was fun(Sarcasm). Then at 1:00 I had lunch and read some articles about superhero and their pros and cons. They didn't even mention high property taxes so maybe it was TMZ article or something else like that. And last but certainly not least Professor Xavier sent Jean, Storm, and I to try and stop a mutant from wrecking New York and then recruit that new mutant. Fortunately very Fortunately when we got there you were trying to talk her down. Jean went to talk to you about us recruiting the mutant girl. The rest of the conversation was a blur until you refused to just hand over a girl who was clearly not in her right mind then I invited you to the mansion to see what were offering her AND YOU ACCEPTED. My Life is complete unfortunately you've been talking to the Professor the whole time.

Sincerely Your #1 Fan, Kitty Pryde


	4. October 2 Still

October 2, 8:20(ish) Pm

Dear Spider-Man,

Oh My God. You and I are in the same room it's beyond crazy. I'm sitting looking out the window and writing about what's happening and your watching some sitcom with Bobby. You are absolutely frustrating you'd rather watch T.V. then talk to the pretty girl who just happened to decide to show off herself a little bit in front of you. Just think if you read this….yeah I'm so not thinking about that. Well, I'm gonna go make some lemonade so I guess this ends the epic journal entry of Kitty Pryde X-Man to all fan girl to Spider-Man.

Sincerely,

Kitty Pryde


	5. Can you Believe it?

8:24 PM

"Can you believe it Jubilee? Spider-man in our house… well mansion." Kitty said stirring her pink lemonade staring out the window dreamily.

"Yes, Kitty I can, just like I could believe it last time you asked me and the ten times before that." Jubilee responded to her friend slightly annoyed. She had never seen Kitty like this it seem so foreign for her. "You know Kitty he's just another person under the mask nothing that special or that different from you or me."

"What? He's Spider-Man. _The_ Spider-Man. He's worked with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. He's saved New York hundreds of times." Kitty beamed at her friend shocked that she didn't recognize how cool Spider-man was.

"Whoa Spider-Man's in our house…well mansion but still cool." Just then Kitty's roommate Rachel Gray walked into the kitchen plopped on the counter and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter.

"See there's someone with some sense. Jubilee doesn't think that's cool." Kitty said gesturing toward Rachel.

"Seriously Jubilee, Spider-Man is amazing and he's only a teenager like us. He's Spider-Man. _The_ Spider-Man." Rachel said making a loud bite into her apple.

"No, it's cool but Kitty's been going all fan girl about since he's been here." Jubilee defended and motioned toward a blushing Kitty who had returned to stirring her already stirred lemonade.

"Oh my goodness, Kitty you like him don't you?" Rachel said smirking ear to ear as she asked Kitty.

"No, I am a fan of his but how could you not be. He's Spider-man. I don't like him like that." Kitty said still staring at her lemonade.

"Right, cause you always wear a push up bra in a tight t-shirt like that." Rachel said trying to contain her joy at finding out Kitty's secret.

"I just put on what I found. Okay? Look I'm going back out there because we have a guest." Kitty said walking away with her lemonade.

"Why don't we come with you? "Jubilee said as she and Rachel followed Kitty into the next room.


	6. No Way!(Yes)

8:35 P.M.

"Where's Spider-Man?" Kitty asked Bobby as she looked around the room to find the absent of a certain masked vigilante.

"Said he had to get home because Jem was on T.V." Bobby said coolly as if that we a completely normal thing for someone to do.

"For real though where did Spider-Man go Bobby?" Rachel said disappointed by the sudden disappearance of the wall crawler.

"Okay, he said he had to get home."

"There was that so hard." Rachel said noticing Kitty had already left the room and she assumed returned to their joint room.

Rachel made her way up the stair and through every twist and turn of Xavier Mansion just to get to her and Kitty's room to find her buried in her journal.

(It was a diary but Kitty insisted it was a journal because there is such a huge difference.) Kitty laid back onto her bed with a huge smile across her face and her journal on her stomach.

"Why are you so happy?", Rachel asked Kitty as she walked over to Kitty and snatched up her journal, "No, Way."

"Yeah Way." Kitty said sitting up in her bed.

"He wrote you back…


	7. That was cool of him

To my biggest fan Kitty,

Uh…. thanks. It's nice to know that some people support me unlike a certain newspaper we know. I'm glad I can inspire you to be a better person and hero but don't sell yourself short from what I've seen you're a pretty amazing hero yourself. I'd love to say more but I really need to get home.

Your Friendly neighborhood,

Spider-Man

P.S. I want you to know Kitty I told him about your journal that I've never read before so yeah your welcome. From Bobby


	8. Shroud

December 24 11:57 PM

It would be Kraven's turn to break out of jail. Well, actually if you go in order of arrest I'm pretty sure it's Shocker's turn to break out but that's not the point. Focus Parker come on just because it's freezing and he's more powerful than he's ever been doesn't mean you can to talk to myself like Moon knight. Err…I guess it be impossible for moon knight to talk to himself but he could leave letters. Man what if someone wrote letters to themselves that'd be weird. Hey wait I know someone that does that and she doesn't seem that weird especially considering the house she lives in. Sure Iceman was cool (that's right I quip even to myself) but dealing with Wolverine daily. That's a battle I'm so not ready for.

"Is that Kraven?" Spider-Man said watching a man flip a car over unto another car already knowing the answer.

"Hey Kraven," Spider-Man said gaining Kraven attention as he tossed a snowball at the big man's back, " Why don't you be a good little villain and turn yourself over to the police?"

"Kraven does not summit to lesser beings. The police are merely prey I find unworthy of my time but you, Spider-Man are worthy of the hunt and you are the only prey to best me in combat." Kraven said letting his accent cover half of the words he said.

Insert Generic Fight Montage to set up later events of chapter. (Preferably with 80's music.)

"It's over Spider-Man. I'm almost sad to end this hunt but I have you and we both know you lack the raw strength to over power me." Kraven holding Spider-Man against the ground.

"Oh yeah. Just like all the other villains that had me "beat". So why don't you just save you a thrashing and give up." Spider-Man said resorting to the classic bluff hopefully he buys it technique.

"Amusing lie, Spider-Man but I am not like those other villains who fight you to terrorize or for power I fight merely to beat you."

"Well, at least that will be cleared up before I die."

"Today is I shall end this." Kraven said lifting his knife up above Spider-Man's chest ready to strike. Spiderman closed his eyes not wanting to see the final blow unfortunately his Spider sense would sense it.

THUD

Spider-Man felt Kraven's weight lift off of him and looked up to see him on the ground next to a dented car door Peter scanned to see who knocked Kraven off him to see a Red hooded figure next to him.

"Wow, I almost wore that same cloak. That would have been so embarrassing." Spider-Man said now noticing the gray mask covering his face.

"I see you called in back up no matter Spider-Man I will kill you both." Kraven said standing to his feet shakily wiping blood off his face that hadn't been there before. Peter knew whoever was under that cloak must have been strong to do that to him and the door.

Kraven charged at them and Spider-Man jumped right over Kraven and kicked him with both is legs in the upper back and as if they had planned the red cloaked guy punched him in the face as he surged forward because of Spider-Man's kick.

"Wow! Nice right hook…Uh… you got a name?"

"Shroud."

"Um okay," Said Spider-Man noticing his voice sounded like a female trying to do a male's voice. "Well thanks a lot. I hope to be seeing you around especially if you can help me take down my enemies this fast."

"No problem. Glad I could help you…. Spider-Man." The shroud said breathlessly it might have been normal sounding if it had been in a normal person's voice but in his or her voice (Peter really didn't know at this point) it sounded creepy and haunting.

"Um, Thanks," Spider-Man responded scratching the back of his head, "So, I gotta get going but nice meeting you and thanks for the help with Kraven."

"Wait!" Shroud shouted right before Spider-Man could swing away. "I…could use your help with a case I'm working."

After a minute pause Peter said, "Okay I'll bite what's the case?"

"A mutant cage-fighting ring being run right here in New York City. I figure you know the city and you'd know who could actually run something like that." Shroud stated. Shroud letting the words sink and then said, "I understand if you prefer to take the holiday off though."

"Wait… what day is it?"

"How do you not know the day?"

"I never know the day but apparently it's Christmas ."

"Yeah it is. Hanukkah just ended about 10 minutes ago."

"Well yeah, I definitely help you with you case. Here take this it will contact me when you need help. I really need to be going thanks for the help tonight." Spider-Man said swing off to get home to queens.

Shroud stood there in the middle of the road holding Spider-Man communicator up to her chest for almost 5 minutes doing nothing but staring off at where He had swung away.


	9. January 17

January 17

Dear Spider-Man,

My life just keeps on getting better and better and a little depressing. I don't even know how to contain my pure joy. I actually worked with you 5 times over the past few weeks. FIVE TIMES can you believe it I can't even believe it. To bad you'll never know it was me you just think it was the Shroud and to think I only wore that costume because the Professor forbid me from doing something so dangerous. But, the worst thing about all this great stuff is if we keep up at this pace we'll break up this mutant cage-fighting ring in a few more days and that's awesome but then I won't have an excuse to work with you.

Your # 1 fan girl and temporary partner,

Kitty Pryde


	10. January 30

January 30

Dear Spider-Man,

So, we broke up that mutant cage-fighting ring and now I have no good excuse to talk to you. Oh and just an opinion from your number fan drop that new black suit and go back to the red and blue. The red and blue are iconic and make you seem friendlier or they make you seem as friendly as you actually are. I wish you were a little friendly with me if you know what I mean.

Your # 1 fan girl and former partner,

Kitty Pryde

Crime fighting partner that is not the other kind. Man I need to stop writing in pen.


	11. March 17

March 17

Dear Spider-Man,

Happy Saint Patrick's Day. I love that you finally went back to the red and blue instead of that creepy black suit you were using. So I'm seriously thinking about asking you out and well I can't seem to work up the nerve to even tell myself I'm going to do it so it seems unlikely that I'll actually do it but still I've been thinking about asking you more seriously than I have ever have. Although what if you have a girlfriend, or I can't find you, or worse than that you laugh in my face and at that exact same time that nosey Parker who takes your photo's shows up and gets a photo of you laughing at me. Okay I need to calm down and learn how to stop writing run-on sentences.

Your # 1 fan girl ,

Kitty Pryde


	12. April 29

April 29

Dear Spider-Man,

I hate , not really but I'm am so pissed off at you right now. If I saw you right now I rip your arms and beat you with them. I can't believe you were making out with some blonde bimbo. I hope she gets hit by a car, falls from a bridge, gets eatem by sharks ,or something like that. Okay, I seriously don't want any of that to happen but still I'm really angry at you. I guess I'm just really mad because she was just so pretty and seem to have this perfect connection with you.I guess I'm happy for you.

Your disgruntled #1 fan,

Kitty Pryde


	13. Moving On maybe?

May 17

Dear Spider-Man,

Would be okay with you if I went out on a date with someone else? I know I'm crazy writing this as if I need ask for your permission and why would you even care you have your blonde girl. I guess I realized that if your seeing someone else maybe it's time for me to grow up and move on.

Your Fan,

Kitty Pryde


	14. June 18

June 18

Dear Spider-Man,

So yeah been awhile but you know I didn't really haven't thing interesting to say not that what I'm going to write today will be any better but I just needed to get this out and tell someone.I'm kinda dating this super cool guy sometimes he can be a real jerk but everyone once in awhile does something spectacular. I feel weird because I still have a crush on you but at the same time I really despite myself am enjoying dating Bobby Drake. What type of world to we live in where I actually am liking Iceman and not being revolted by him.

Your #1 fan,

Kitty Pryde

P.S. Ignore the horrible pun I made to start this off


	15. August 25

August 25

Dear Spider-Man,

Where are you?It's been almost two month since the bridge whole fight on the bridge with the Goblin and the police captains daughter and...oh a lightbulb just went off in my head that was the blonde bimbo that Oh Gosh I wanted to fall of a ...this a horrible way to find out I'm a physic.I never felt so bad about something. I know it was my fault but still that's horrible. I know I won't send this letter but I'm so sorry for you.

Your #1 fan,

Kitty Pryde


	16. October 28

October 28

Five months. Five months some might say that's plenty of time to mourn a loved one but they were never responsible for the death of their loved one. Even when Uncle Ben died it didn't hurt like this this is different though this time it's completely Spider-Man's was his stupid web that he invented his own idea killed his goodness it's a Saturday so I have plenty of time to dwell on time is it anyway? Peter turned his head to look at the clock 11:35 okay I should probably get up Aunt May probably made me some by now cold breakfast. Peter got up and threw on the first shirt he could find and walked downstairs into the kitchen to find some pancakes with a note on top of it.

_ Dear Peter,_

_Ms. Brant of the Bugle called she wants you to stop in today.I went to Ms. Watson's house down the street. __You should stop by I think her niece Mary Jane will be there. And before you disregard __her__ Peter she has a wonderful personality. A__n__yway_

_ Love,_

_ Aunt May_

Great all I need is to meet Ms. Wonderful personality.I'm thrilled at the thought thought of meeting her. Yeah next century. I kinda wonder what Betty wants though if was to chew me out Jameson would have done that by himself not had Betty I could go see what's happening at the Bugle. Peter got out of his shower with his towel around his waist and walked over to his closet. Peter got his clothes off of their hangers and threw them on the bed. Right as Peter turned to walk over to put on his clothes he saw it. The red and blue spandex lying on the floor under a pile of clothes had one visible piece hanging out. Peter walked away having no intention of putting it on but as he grabbed his socks he saw that picture of him and Uncle Ben on their annual trip to the Mets game. Peter stood there being bombarded with bittersweet memories of he and his uncle having good times."Ah Uncle Ben always there when I need you."Peter said out loud to himself grabbing the Spider-man suit and getting dressed even though he didn't plan on using it plus in his bag it wouldn't make a difference.

Sometimes I wish I was wealthy so I didn't have to take the public bus every time I went somewhere or at the least people on the bus would start using deodorant of daily looks like I'm here. Man it's been to long way to long. Peter walked up the stairs preferring it to the cramped elevator especially after being on that bus. When Peter reached the top floor he saw Betty sitting at her desk typing away on her computer like a madwoman.

"Ahem I'm looking for the good looking secretary."Peter said leaning on Betty desk.

"Looks like you were leaning on the right desk Mr. Parker." Betty smiled it was nice to see Peter after like four months of him ghosting out on the Bugle.

Peter was going to quip at her expense but decided against, "I guess I did. So my Aunt said that you called."

"Yeah um well you never picked up the paycheck from your last set of photos and as you can image J.J. was in no hurry to give that to you."Betty laughed handing Peter the check

"Good to know he still has his sparkling personality."Peter also laughed at Jameson imaging Betty and Robbie fighting the check out of his hand.

"Brant you and a camera man get down to 11th street that psychopath Cletus Kasady has a building full of hostages."Jameson yelled from his office

"What do you say up for a little reporting?"Betty said slyly handing Peter a camera and walking toward the elevator before he had time to answer.  
Peter stood there staring for a few seconds before running off after Betty,"So your a reporter now?"Peter asked running into the elevator. "Jonah has me cover a few stories now and then but mostly just breaking news because I'm right next to his office."

"Well look at you a hot shot reporter at the age of 22." Peter teased

"I wouldn't quite call myself a reporter but if you want to."

"Hey, your gonna move up sometime you've been working there forever."

"Not forever, just since I was 18. Some of us did have to get jobs at 18."

"Whoa, last year I had a job are you saying my photography isn't work?"

"No but I met a job that was more consistent and not a job dependent on a guy in red and blue spandex."

"Right the bugle isn't dependent on Spider-Man bashing."

"Well, I still have a job even though he hasn't shown up in a few months that's more than you can say."

"You got me there.I guess your right" Man it feels good not to sit and sulk maybe I should try and get out more.

"See I'm right as always."

"Okay stop patting yourself on your back I think some of Jameson is rubbing off on you."Peter said walking out of the elevator and outside to hail a cab.

"What are you doing Peter?"

Peter looked at himself he didn't think he had done anything foolish,"Um..getting a cab?"Peter mumbled

"We can take my car."Betty said shaking some keys over an old silver mercury.

"When did you buy a car?And how can you afford one from what Jameson pays you?"

"Maybe he pays me better than you think."Betty smiled

"Your Mom gave it to you didn't she?"Peter guessed

"Was it that obvious?"Betty laughed,"But at least I got to enjoy that cute confused look on your face for a few seconds."

The car ride was particularly uneventful just Betty informing Peter about Kasady carnage filled killing spree. When they pulled up they got up to the tape in time to hear the end of a phone call from Kasady to the police chief,"Tick Tock Captain you have another two minutes to get me the billion or i kill one of my new friends..."the line then went dead.

Peter looked at his bag knowing his suit was in there and knowing he didn't having anytime to waste he needed to make a decision wrestled with his thoughts quickly t_here are innocent people who need help. Yeah I'll help them just like I helped Uncle Ben and the Stacys. _Peter decided to let the police handle it until he thought back to something Captain Stacy said,"Spider-Man is just what this city needs he's just a good guy that tries to help people and when he makes mistakes he'll learn from them."and with that he ran out of the crowd and suited up as Spider-Man.

* * *

Inside the building

"Please don't kill me. They couldn't give you a billion dollars if they wanted to."A blonde man said shakily with a gun pointed at his head.

"Oh I know that's why I demanded it. That's half the fun they think I want money."

"What's the other half?"the man asked trying to keep him talking to extend his life.

"Hearing you beg for mercy."He said looking at his watch,"Time's up I guess they don't care about ."

Just as Kasady was readying to kill the man he was sent flying into onto the floor of the building.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"Spider-Man asked mockingly looking at Kasidy on the floor. Kasidy sat up and fired the pistol at Spider-Man but he avoided it easily and webbed Kasady's hands to the floor,"They just don't make psychopaths like they used to."Spider-Man said jumping back into the vent he climbed into the building.

Spider-Man swung away right in front of the press so everyone would know he was back and back to stay.

* * *

Peter ran back but couldn't find Betty so after 20 minutes decided to go back to her car where he saw her sitting on the hood of her car waiting for him.

"So Mr. Parker what happened to you?"

"I ummmm... tried to sneak around back to get a better photo and got separated from you...when all the craziness happened." Peter stammerd.

"That's what your going with?"Betty asked

"Uh Yeah."

"Well, Spider-Man I think you could do much better than that."

"I'm not Spid-"

"You obviously are. You happened to stop leaving your house the same time Spider-Man stopped appearing,Your the only photographer who can get photos of Spider-Man, and you just disappeared before Spider man showed up."

"That obvious huh?I'm surprised more people don't figure it out."Peter said honestly,"Just promise you won't tell anyone."

"Scouts honor."Betty said holding up two fingers like a scout,"But there is something I have to ask you." Betty smirked

"Which would be.."

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"I know the ladies love Spider-man but your not even hiding it. That's why you want to date me."

"No, I want to date you because last time when I broke up with you it was because you couldn't commit time to me and you constantly missed dates but now that I know this. I know you had good reasons for those things."

"Well um...I'm not sure I'm ready to dat-"Peter got cut off by Betty kissing him.

"Pick me up at seven tonight."Betty said getting in her car

"Um okay." Now if only I had a car to pick her up in.

* * *

October 29

Dear Spider-Man,

YOU'RE BACK. It's been way to long. Good to have you back in action.I have nothing else to say.

Your #1 fan,

Kitty Pryde


	17. The First Letter(June 12)

A Little background on this one. This meant to be a flashback journal entry that takes place when Kitty is 14 just before she joins the X-Men and in this entry she gushes over the brand new Superhero Spider-Man.

June 12

Dear Spider-Man,

There's just no other way to say this your a complete Badass. The media might think your a menace but all the girls at my school love you. They would run through highways to meet you but to be fair I'd probably do that too. Why couldn't you be a superhero in Chicago (My hometown ok not actually my hometown but close enough.) then I get to see you in person but no you have to be a superhero in New York like everyone else. Is New York really that crime ridden? Anyone I think you've made me your newest fan girl.

Sincerely,

Kitty Pryde official Spider Man fan girl

P.S. Do you know any homemade headache remedies my head is killing me and the aspirin didn't help at all. I mean at all.


	18. November 17

November 17

Dear Spider-Man,

So one of my friends died today and honestly i don't really feel like anything happened.I don't feel any different from normal. I don't feel any pain from her death. I feel bad about not feeling but Jean just keeps dying and then coming right back to I don't feel bad about it does that make me a horrible person? I think it does but can't change the way I feel. Anyways congrats on the capture or rather recapture of the Rhino.

Your #1 Fan,

Kitty Pryde

P.S. Have you ever seen Sherlock? I just saw and it just made me feel dumb and I'm a genius. See i'm not wounded by her death at all I'm casually talking about T.V.


	19. December 2

December 2

Dear Spider-Man,

So I just got back from working with well, you and Johnny Storm but he's kind of just like Bobby(Iceman) with fire powers. Come to think of it your also have a little in common with them too, It's almost like you guys were made by one guy. Anyways still we worked together and I mean I know we already worked together but this time you knew it was me not me in the Shroud outfit. Anyway gotta go I gotta help the rest of the X-Men win the snowball fight against Iceman.

Your #1 Fan,

Kitty Pryde

P.S. Also you may have the world's best photographer I didn't see him once and he get such good photos it's like he is right next to you.


	20. December 11

December 11

Dear Spider-Man,

We'll It's back to good old deerfield Illinois for me...at least for the holiday that is. I love this time of year everyone's in a great mood people it doesn't matter the religion people just find a way to be nicer and more polite this time of year and well frankly it just makes for one happy crime fighting teenage girl. I should add that this year in Deerfield may be a little different because well, Rachel coming with me. She said she needed to get away from all the phoenix force training that Professor X and Cyclops were trying to force upon her. Too bad there isn't a chosen one to train Rachel to hone her powers. I like that at least this Hanukah it'll be more than just my mom and me.

Your #1 Fan,

Kitty Pryde

P.S. When I get back to New York if I look I put on a pound or two it's just holiday weight I'll burn it off in the danger room or in fear of my life against a villian which ever happens first.


	21. December 31

December 31

Dear Spider-Man,

We'll It's goodbye to good old deerfield Illinois for me...at least for now that is. Hanukkah was to put it simply awesome so how was Christmas? I mean if you celebrate Christmas, most people do so I just assumed you do. If you don't it's cool I mean obviously it's cool I clearly don't...but it's you know perfectly fine if you do like I'm not trying to bag on christmas because I don't celebrate because I'm not. Wow talk about something that snowballed on me so fast. Either way hope you had a good holiday which ever one it was.

Your #1 Fan,

Kitty Pryde who needs to learn when to put a foot a in her mouth.

P.S. Not literally putting a foot a in my mouth that would be nasty. Unless you don't think would be... I mean I would still think It would be nasty but like if you didn't I mean it's fine but If you didn't think it was nasty it would only be because you haven't seen my feet...Not that they're like deformed or anything I just fight crime so they don't smell good but like they're not unbelievably bad but thats not to say there something you want to smell.

Wow I'm so glad I don't actually send these sometimes.


	22. (2029)The Future?

2029

"wouaaa wouaaa wu wu wouaaaaaaaaaa."

A woman pretend not to hear the baby wailing hoping he'll get it but he does the same hoping she'll tend to her. "You gonna get that babe?" A woman asks the man lying on the bed with her.

"I think it's your turn honey." He says reaching over to take my covers a classic move from him to get me out of bed.

"That's the talk of someone who wants to end up on the couch." She says pulling back my covers and pushing him half heartily out of the bed.

"Your the one who said,"Let's try for number four honey." so this clearly your problem to handle." He says reaching for something on the table.

"Your the one that listened to me. So your problem and um that baby came out of my body not yours." She says knowing full well this is a card I play far to often.

"That sounds like a you problem not a me problem."

" With great power comes great responsibility no go out there and take care of your responsibility _Spider-Man._" She threw a ton of extra emphasize on that last word hoping it would win this argument.

"Oh yeah cause I'm the only with great power in this bed." He says sheepishly.

"Oh but your power is greater than mine honey."

"Okay I guess I'll do it this time but only because I'll be able to remind you how admitted my powers are better than you phasing powers." He said rising from the bed.

"So what ya see?" Kitty Pryde asked the newest X-Man, Foresight.

"Uh well, I saw... you and...um look if I tell you what I saw then I saw might not happen are you sure you want me to tell you what I saw." Matt, Foresight said.

"So what you saw was good?" Kitty asked trying to trick him into giving details.

"Well you were married. So if that's good then yes."

"I thought you just said you couldn't give details because knowing me knowing them could keep them from happening."

"They could but something that vague most likely won't change anything. Now if I told who you married that would be a different story."

"You know who I marry?"

"Well, unless you have a very confusing nickname for him I feel like I know. The future can change quickly though regardless of if you know details or not."

"So then what's the point of not telling me then?" Kitty asked.

"If I tell you the future I saw the likelihood of said future drops greatly but what I see is not one hundred percent definite because nothing is set in stone until it happens."

"So your power sucks in other words."

"Pretty much."

"Alright I'll let you get settled then" Kitty said getting up a walking towards the door.

Foresight spoke up,"Could you actually use the door though instead of phasing through it. The phasing is still weird to watch."

"Sure Matt." As soon as Kitty opened the door she was doused with ice cold water.

"My powers aren't all bad I saw that little gift Bobby left for me about two hours ago."

Kitty turned to face Matt," There will be vengeance for this."

**I feel like I am the biggest tease ever especially after writing this chapter.**


	23. March 23 AKA The Day my mind exploded

March 23

Dear Spider-Man,

Weirdest say ever. It's was a day off so some of the X women took the opportunity to go to New York and guess who I ran into there. Peter Parker, yeah I know right the guy who takes your photos and for someone who seems to see you so much he knew surprisingly little about you. After my thirty minute interrogation of him I learned next to nothing, it was very disappointing. I'm mean he seemed cool enough but compare Spider-Man to him and well you know he just doesn't stack up. Wait if Peter Parker was dating Gwen Stacy and I saw Spider-Man kissing Gwen Stacy that means...are F'ing kidding me. You are Peter Parker how does no one figure this out. I need some to time to process this and get my brain of the wall because my mind exploded.

Sincerely,

Katherine Anne Pryde

P.S. Figured I know your name you should know mine right or at least my full name.


	24. March 24

March 24

Dear Spider-Man,

I Still can't. How could I have never noticed that Peter Parker is Spiderman. Better question why do you even turn in photos to a newspaper that throughly trashes you? This is just...it makes so much sense it hurts that I've never seen this before. I think I need to turn in my title of genius clearly I'm not using it. I have so many questions for you but the question I need to answer first is what do I do with this new found information.(Laughs maniacal)

Sincerely,

Katherine Anne Pryde

P.S. I really did laugh maniacal thats not just something I wrote.


	25. April 12 Letter to Mr Parker

April 12

Dear Peter Parker,

Or...should I say Spider-Man? I mean it wasn't exactly the most well guarded secret. So, this letter will interesting because I'm really sending this one to you. Which I guess to you makes no sense but to me, it makes perfect sense. That probably doesn't help my case of seemingly like a non mental person, oh well I guess you can see how off kilter I am. So what I'm trying to get around to saying but am stalling severely on is asking you out. Would you Mister Parker care to grace me with you presence...say April 19th at this...well I'll leave a little surprise.

Sincerely,

Katherine Anne Pryde A.K.A. Kitty Pryde

P.S. The surprise isn't like anything creepy I swear. I can't decide if the P.S. makes it better or creepier


	26. April 15 Letter to Ms Pryde

April 15

Dear Katherine Anne Pryde,

A surprise, I love surprises. There was this one time when Rhino said that and he tried to empale me on his horn...unsuccessfully obviously. I mean I'm too pretty to die and if I die what J. Jonah Jameson? (Other then cry tears of joy). April 19th, well I dare say this date would appear to be open in my itinerary and I would be glad to grace you with my presence. Although given the time it takes to get a letter how about you just call me and we can work out the specifics.

Your Friendly Neighborhood,

Spider-Man

P.S. It's a good thank mailman don't randomly open letters otherwise...well it wouldn't be good...TMZ HEADLINE: Spider-Man dating X-man?


End file.
